Lost and Found
by Soul of Draken
Summary: Serge enters Kid's mind to free her from the past and discovers just how painful it is to witness a predestined tragedy. This is my retelling of the orphanage in flames. Rated T for light-hearted romance and H/C.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Cross or any of the characters. Square Enix owns those rights.

**Writer's Notes: **I'm stuck writing an original novel here on FanFiction because I've lost all of my notes on a different computer, which SUCKS!! So… I've decided to do some drabbles/one-shots until I feel I'm ready to continue. This particular drabble is based on one of my favorite video game scenes of all time; Lucca's orphanage in flames. It's so sad knowing what Kid went through as a child but it sure gave her quite the personality in the present day. This drabble is basically my version of how the whole scene played out, you'll notice quite a few differences from the game. I gave it some added intensity and made it even more heartbreaking, so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Serge was pacing back and forth anxiously inside Radius' hideout, he couldn't stand waiting any longer. His friend was laying on a bed in some kind of coma and he felt insignificant that he couldn't do anything to help her. Radius, as old as he was, took charge in taking care of Serge's friend while he was out doing important tasks.

Serge was a young man who was emotionally scarred by a panther demon as a boy, which turned out to be his nemesis, Lynx, a demi-human who was half-cat and half-man. Serge and Lynx even swapped bodies temporarily, but Serge was able to be reborn after being in contact with the Frozen Flame. A lot of other hardships had happened up to this point, hardships that made Serge the determined man he was today.

"Come here, my boy." Radius uttered to him calmly from across the room. "I have an idea what's wrong with her."

Serge immediately darted in his direction, glancing at his friend on the bed and then at Radius sitting in a wooden chair beside her. He then replied anxiously; "Tell me, Radius, will Kid be okay?"

Radius let out a miserable sigh and looked up to meet the young man's eyes. "I've never seen anything like this before, this isn't any ordinary coma."

Serge looked down at his friend again with a cheerless look on his face, he kneeled down on one leg beside her and held her hand in both of his own. She was warm.

"Radius… what can we do?" The young man said quietly, his voice breaking a little. "What can _I _do?"

The old man rested a hand on his shoulder. "Well… there's really nothing we _can_ do." he answered just as quietly. "Her mind has been sealed by an incident in the past, I'm afraid she'll never come around."

Serge was almost at the point of tears as he combed a hand through Kid's blond hair. He refused to believe that there was no way to bring her back. Just then, his dual-bladed weapon beside him glowed a brilliant light, as if it reacted to his sadness. Serge quickly stared at it cautiously, not sure what was going on.

"Now that's love right there." a voice uttered from the weapon. "Our master is young, but he sure has the greatest heart. Don't you think so, Mune?"

"Indeed. The greatest heart, Masa." another voice replied from the weapon.

Serge had forgotten that his weapon was alive, in a way. The corrupted sword, the Masamune, was now the holy dual-bladed swallow, the Mastermune, which was in fact the form of two very powerful beings.

"What incredible power…" Radius stated, amazed by the aura of the weapon. "I've never felt anything like it!"

"Master, what do you wish for most in this world?" asked Masa.

Serge was a little confused, he wasn't sure how to respond.

"We have the power to bring the girl back." Mune added.

The young man gasped in astonishment, his eyes wide. "You can really do that?" he uttered, happiness in his voice.

"Of course!" both Masa and Mune replied in unison. "Do you think we're a couple of amateurs?"

Serge and Radius were amazed, the Mastermune was much more powerful than they had originally thought.

"Now listen…" Masa began, getting Serge's full attention. "We can't personally bring the girl back to you, even our immeasurable power cannot carry out such a feat. We can, however, take you into her mind's past to free her from a terrible event that has happened. We are warning you, do _not_ alter the past in _any_ way. This one event is where it all began… and the one event that would end it all, changing it will erase you from existence."

Serge nodded and gulped out loud, understanding everything perfectly.

"And another thing…" Masa went on. "We won't have a lot of time to watch over you in the girl's mind. Find her and set her free, we'll do the rest to get you back safe and sound."

Serge smiled appreciatively at his swallow and looked back at Kid. "I'm gonna bringing you back to me." he whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then reached down for the Mastermune, stood up, and held the weapon's center very tightly in both hands.

"Master, your love for this girl is more powerful than any other feeling. We believe in you." Mune uttered.

"As do I." Radius concurred with a smile. "I know you'll save her, my boy."

Serge turned his head back at the old man and smiled, then he looked down at the Mastermune and uttered bravely; "Alright, I'm ready."

"Right, here we go!" Mune immediately responded, covering Serge in a blanket of light. Before Radius knew it, the young man and the Mastermune had disappeared.

* * *

Serge's body felt like it was freezing as he was hurled not only into Kid's mind, but into the past. As soon as he arrived in an unknown place, that freezing cold had quickly transformed into a burning sensation. He was in some kind of large house that was engulfed in flames!

Serge covered his face from the heat and smoke as a couple of small children, both boys, ran toward him.

"Mister! Mister!" one of the boys cried out. "Lucca and Kid are trapped in the back of the orphanage! Please, help them!"

Orphanage? That made a little sense to him. "I will!" he tried to say calmly, rushing the two kids out of the building.

Serge had gone through a couple of doors in the orphanage, it was bigger than he had thought. He reached a small hallway with many children's drawings taped to one side of the wall. He happened to glance at a few as he ran by. One picture showed a purple-haired woman with glasses with the words 'Lucca' in big letters underneath, one showed a picture of a small blond girl that was probably Kid, and the last picture he glimpsed at was a man with red, spiky hair with the words 'Crono is cool' underneath. Whoever these people were, Serge had a feeling that they were very important somehow.

"H-hurry up, Master." one of the voices from the Mastermune uttered almost weakly. "Mune still has power left but I can't hold on much longer…"

Serge listened to Masa's plea and quickened his pace, his breaths getting increasingly louder. He dodged falling debris and rolled through a wall of fire until he reached what seemed to be the back of the orphanage. He opened the wooden door and walked into a large room that was just as dangerous as any other part of the house. To his horror, he had found at least three children dead on the floor, maybe more from the debris. He stared at their bodies and clenched a fist insadness.

"If only I had arrived here sooner…" Serge said miserably.

"…and you still wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Masa cut him off. "You can't change the past, Master, they were meant to die like this."

Serge tried to control his emotions until he could finally see the back of a dark figure amidst the heavy smoke… but this wasn't just any dark figure. Serge's emotions exploded with rage.

"LYNX!!!" Serge screamed out, his shout blanketed by a loud crash of debris.

Beside the demi-human was Harle, a harlequin who was a follower of Lynx at the time. They both turned around to face the vengeful eyes of Serge, his teeth clenched tightly. The young man was about to run toward the two until Mune blurted out; "No, Master! Don't do it!"

Serge stopped immediately, containing himself. He clenched a fist once again, but this time in anger. Lynx and Harle simply smiled at him and then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. That was the last time he would ever see them.

The young man hurriedly explored the rest of the room and found what appeared to be Lucca from the picture he saw of her before, she was slashed across her body with some kind of sharp weapon. Beside the deceased Lucca was a young blond child curled up against her, crying.

He walked toward the child and reached a hand out to her. "Come on! I have to get you out of here!" he yelled to her over the sound of the burning flames. He grabbed Kid by the hand, but she struggled to stay with Lucca, trying to break free.

"Let me go!" she cried out with more tears. "Lucca's my big sis! She's the only family I have!"

More debris had fallen, this time blocking the only door out of the room. Serge had no choice put to pick her up and carry her out of a window nearby. It was going to be a long drop down, but he had no other choice.

"Jump, Master!" Mune uttered out loud over the flames. "I'll use my magic to help you both land safely!"

Serge quickly nodded and jumped out of the window with the Mastermune in one hand and Kid in the other. Mune had reduced speed on their fall so that they landed safely. Then, Serge ran as quick as he could away from the orphanage until he and Kid were in a safe distance. He gently placed Kid on her feet and she immediately looked at the burning orphanage from up a large hill.

"No!" Kid screamed. "It's burning! Our home is burning! Lucca! LUCCA!!!"

Serge had heard the present Kid tell him just how heartbreaking it was to lose her friends and family in the fire… to Lynx. He finally got to see it for himself as a tear ran down his cheek.

"All my friends… they're… they're…" Kid uttered with more tears. "Why…? Why did this happen!?"

Kid turned around to face her rescuer, but with another tear, he quickly backed up and hid his face in the shadow of a tree. He couldn't let Kid see him in the past.

"You… are you going to go away?" the girl uttered, her lips trembling. "Are you going to leave me?"

Serge shook his head a little, followed by more tears. She couldn't see his head and didn't know what he was doing.

"I'm going to be alone again, aren't I?" Kid continued, beginning to cry again. "Everybody I have ever loved has gone far, far away…"

"I'm sorry…" Serge uttered quietly enough for her to hear, his lips trembling also.

The young girl took a quick step toward him and replied; "No! Don't leave me! What'll happen to me?"

She then walked slowly toward him with her head down. She was close enough for Serge to get on one knee and hug her tightly. She hugged him in return and cried some more while he kissed her forehead.

"Master… we have to go." Mune announced. "She'll be okay now."

Serge was silent.

"Your cheek… it's wet?" Kid uttered, brushing a hand on the back of his head. "Thank you… thank you for saving me. Will I… ever see you again?"

All of a sudden, his body disappeared, leaving Kid to hug herself.

"What?" she said with a surprised look on her face. "Where did you go…? No! Come back!! Don't leave me… please, no…! Don't leave me all alone!"

* * *

Serge was back at Radius' hideout, standing before Kid who had finally opened her eyes.

"You did it, my boy!" Radius uttered happily at his side. "I just knew you would!"

"I'll say." Masa agreed with a drained voice. "Just don't make us do that again, Master."

Serge smiled gratefully at his weapon. "Thanks a lot, you two. I wouldn't have done it without your help."

The young man was covered in black smoke and his face was dirty from his own tears. Kid looked up at him, confused. "Hey… Serge." she uttered slowly, looking back and forth between Radius and Serge. "Why are ya so dirty, mate?"

Serge missed hearing her accent. He gave her a big hug and replied happily; "It's good to have you back!"

Kid smiled, wrapping her arms around him lovingly. "I… I knew ya wouldn't leave me." she uttered as she gave him a kiss.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Well… I would go on with this since it's just too good to stop there, I just don't have any great ideas right now. *sigh* I wish Square Enix would continue this series… two Chrono games just isn't enough. *grumble grumble*


End file.
